


Give Me Everything

by FishEyenoMiko



Series: Married in Night Vale [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consentacles, M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Penetration, Party, Same-Sex Marriage, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos' wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> Written for Bloody Bingo on [bloodyvalentine](http://bloodyvalentine.dreamwidth.org/).

Carlos had butterflies in his stomach (metaphorically speaking--this wasn't like the slug incident the month before). It was his wedding day, and while he'd been fine last night, he'd woken up a bundle of nerves. He was honestly surprised he'd made it to town square, where the wedding was going to be held. He had ensconced himself in one of the offices, wanting to avoid seeing Cecil before the wedding.

Carlos was wearing a brand new lab coat, a purple shirt and black pants. He was currently futzing with his bow tie, which glowed green.

There was a knock on the door. 

"Carlos, it's time," shouted Rebekah, his best man.

"Thanks," Carlos called back, taking one last look in the mirror to make sure his tie was straight. Taking a deep breath, he headed for the door.

 

Carlos walked down the aisle. The audience rose and turned to watch him. A band called Dispration played an odd, unearthly melody that nevertheless fit the occasion perfectly. At the end of the aisle was Mayor Hiram McDaniels, who was officiating the ceremony. Standing on either side of him were Carlos and Cecil's best men. Carlos had picked Dr. Rebekah Tsukishiro, one of the scientists who'd come to Night Vale with him. Cecil's best man was Old Woman Josie.

Carlos got up to the front up the room, and turned to watch Cecil have his turn down the aisle. 

Carlos gasped as Cecil walked into the room and started down the aisle. He was in a radiant purple robe with black paisley designs. The trim was white and the same glowing green as Carlos' tie. His hair was in tidy braids, with various sections being the same colors as his robe. He was carrying a small barrel cactus.

Cecil smiled as he reached the front of the room. Cecil handed his cactus to Old Woman Josie. Then Carlos and Cecil took each other's hands, smiling at each other. Then they turned and faced the Mayor. The assembled crowd sat down.

"Oh, they look so darling!" whispered one of Mayor McDaniel's heads.

"Shhh..." said another head. "Stop gawking, we're on official business."

"I was just-"

The middle head cleared his throat. The other two heads fell silent, but not without giving each other a glare.

"Ladies, gentlemen, others; we are gathered here to celebrate the joining Cecil Palmer and Carlos Moreno."

Mayor McDaniels looked at Cecil.

"Cecil Palmer, do you wish to marry this man?" he indicated Carlos. "To give him your heart, and your soul, and any compatible tissue and organs, should he need them?"

Cecil was grinning ear to ear.

"I do!" he shouted enthusiastically.

The Mayor turned to Carlos.

"Carlos Moreno, do you wish to marry this man?" he indicated Cecil. "To give him your heart, and your soul, and any compatible tissue and organs, should he need them?"

Carlos smiled, "I do."

Two of Mayor McDaniels' heads looked at the best men.

"Do you have the ring?" asked the middle head.

"Yes," Rebekeh and Old Woman Josie intoned, holding them out

Mayor McDaniels' middle head turned to Carlos.

"The ring, please, Carlos."

Rebekah handed Carlos his wedding ring. He turned to Cecil, who had his hand out, waiting. Smiling, Carlos slipped the ring on his groom's finger.

The Mayor's middle head turned to Cecil. 

"Cecil, your turn."

Turning to Old Woman Josie, Cecil took the ring, then placed it on Carlos' finger. 

Mayor McDaniels then stepped aside, and Cecil and Carlos walked up to the blood circle. Kneeling, Carlos picked up the ceremonial knife and cut his thumb. Cecil had also knelt, and he took the knife from Carlos. Then he, too, cut his thumb. Holding their thumbs over the two blood stones in the middle of the wedding circle, they spilled a few drops of blood onto them as they chanted. Cecil spoke the words effortlessly; having grown up in Night Vale, these rituals were easy for him. Carlos had a bit more trouble; he had had to practice the incantation, and was tripping a little over some of the longer, more complicated words. Never the less, when they finished, the circle glowed, two tendrils growing from its center and reaching toward each man. Carlos gasped as the light pierced his chest. It didn't hurt, though; even as it left his body, carrying a small light with it. Carlos noted that the other light tentacle had done the same to Cecil, and now the two wiggling pulsing beams, slid around to the other side of the circle, and reached into the men's chests again. Carlos gasped again, and so did Cecil (Carlos wasn't sure he'd reacted the first time, but he noticed it now); Carlos suddenly felt... he wasn't sure how to describe it, but it was wonderful. He smiled as the tentacle pulled out of him again, retreating back to the circle. As the glow on the circle faded, Cecil got to his feet. Carlos followed his lead, and they went to stand in front of Mayor McDaniels again.

"And now," said Mayor McDaniels, "the ritual is complete, and the marriage is consecrated." He smiled. "And now, you may kiss!"

With a cheeky grin, Carlos pulled Cecil to him, dipping him down and kissing him as if their lives depended on it. 

"Awwwwwww...." said the crowd.

"And now, I introduce Cecil and Carlos Moreno-Palmer!"

The assemblage jumped to their feet, cheering and throwing small meat products.

Cecil and Carlos rushed down the aisle and got into the waiting carriage. The driver made a clicking sound, and the two eight-legged horses started off.

Cecil tucked himself against Carlos, draping one of Carlos' arm around him. Carlos smiled and leaned against the cushions on their chair, listening to the clip-clop of the horses' hooves as they rode to their wedding reception.

 

Carlos was pleased to find there were some wedding traditions in Night Vale that were just like those he was used to. For one, they had a wedding cake and champagne. Of course, the cake was chocolate with chili in it, and the champagne was pumpkin flavored, to fit the season.

The newlyweds enjoyed the food and music and the congratulations from their friends and loved ones. Finally, near the end of the reception, Mayor McDaniels took the mic.

"Okay, my fellow Night Valians, time for the fun part: The throwing of the cactus!"

Cheer went up throughout the crowd. Then, members of the Sherriff's Secret Police corralled all the available, of-age citizens at the reception. And "corralled" was the right word; they were led outside and put into a pen, surrounded by a waist-high chain-link fence.

Cecil got the cactus off the table, and walked out to stand in front of the pen. Turning around, he held the cactus up.

"Are you ready?!"

There was a mix of "no"s and "yes"s from the corralled citizens. Cecil laughed.

"Here we go!" 

With that, Cecil tossed the cactus into the crowd. It got impressive height, and everyone stood still for a moment, breathless. Finally, it came down, and the (mostly) young people began scrambling away, screaming and laughing. There was a cry of surprise, and the chaos settled down, everyone turning to see who the lucky person was.

Standing in the middle of the pen, holding her arm out, was Intern Astrid. The cactus was stuck--quite literally--on her arm, but it was clear she didn't feel it; instead she was grinning broadly, clearly pleased with her situation.

"All right, Astrid!"

"Woo-hoo!"

Despite the sheer oddness of the situation, Carlos couldn't help but smile.

 

Carlos and Cecil's carriage finally arrived at the hotel. The driver opened the door, and Cecil led Carlos into the lobby. A well-dressed man, clearly the manager, approached them.

"Cecil! I'm so glad you chose us for your honeymoon!" He beamed. It felt genuine though, he wasn't just sucking up to Cecil because he was a celebrity.

"Follow Deval, he'll show you to the hotel suite! Your things are already there." 

A young man in a hotel uniform walked up and nodded to them. 

"Please, gentlemen, follow me."

Deval led the newlyweds to an elevator. They entered, and the next thing Carlos knew--quite literally--they were standing in front of a pair of large oak doors. Deval opened them, and gestured inside.

"Your suite, gentlemen."

They walked into the main room of the suite, which had a small living room and a kitchenette with a table. 

"The bedroom is in through there," said Deval, indicating an open door. There's an en suite bathroom. There will be someone up soon with your complimentary roasted ants!"

Carlos had discovered that these were actually considered an aphrodisiac, hence them being offered to newlyweds on their wedding night.

"Thank you, Deval," said Cecil. He reached into his robe and pulled out the customary tip, a roll of paper with red and blue dots for Red Dot Sunday.

"Thank you, sir!"

With that, Deval left, and Carlos and Cecil were alone for the first time as a married couple.

Smiling, Cecil walked over to Carlos. Going up on his toes, he kissed him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Moreno-Palmer?"

"I'm feeling wonderful, Mr. Moreno-Palmer," said Carlos. Then, without a word, he picked his husband up.

"Carlos! What-"

"I'm going to carry you over the threshold to the bedroom," said Carlos, heading in that direction.

"Oh...?"

Carlos smiled. "It's a custom where I come from. The groom carries the bride over the threshold of their home. Which I _will_ be doing when we finally go home, by the way, but..." 

Carlos looked at Cecil, and noticed that he was looking lovingly, but a bit blankly, at him.

"Are you listening?"

"I... er..." Cecil blushed, his cheeks and hair turning pinkish. "I... was listening to your _voice_ , yes; the words... not so much..." 

Carlos laughed as he carried Cecil into their bedroom. The room had dark wood furniture and blood red bedding. Carrying Cecil over to the bed, Carlos dropped him lightly onto it. Cecil giggled as he bounced on the mattress.

Carlos crawled onto the bed, kissing Cecil passionately as he pulled him close.

"Um... they're going to come by with the roasted ants soon," Cecil reminded him as his lips made their way down to Cecil's neck.

"Oh, yeah... I suppose we can take our shoes off," said Carlos. "And I'll check and see if they brought our luggage in."

"Okay!" Cecil scooted to the end of the bed and began untying the bright green ankle-high boots he'd worn.

Carlos took of his loafers, then his socks. He got up and went over to the closet. Opening it, he saw that he and Cecil's luggage was sitting on the bottom, surprisingly unopened.

"Yeah, our luggage is here," Carlos said.

 

Since they had a few minutes, Carlos decided to explore the en suite bathroom. Walking in, the first thing he noticed was that the mirror had been painted with a grey matte color; it almost looked like a normal mirror, but you couldn't see your reflection in it. Carlos wondered if this was the mirror's normal state, or if they'd painted it especially for Cecil, who didn't care for mirrors much.

The rest of the bathroom, while large and opulent, was pretty normal, so Carlos went back into the bedroom. Cecil had apparently also decided to look around their suite, since he was no longer in the bedroom. Carlos was about to call out to him when he heard a knock on the door. Cecil's voice called out from the main room:

"I'll get it!" 

"Okay," Carlos replied. He was about to join his husband in the other room when he got a glimpse of the sky out of the bedroom window. Walking over, he opened the French doors and stepped onto the balcony.

Despite it being early evening, the sky was nearly black, with no stars or moon. The only thing breaking up the darkness was swirls of brown, and occasional bits of white. It was, Carlos mused, rather like someone mixing cream into coffee. Two years ago, a sky like this would have alarmed him; now, though, he found it rather beautiful.

"Heeeey..." said Cecil's voice as he walked up and put his arms around Carlos' waist from behind, "What're you thinkin' about?"

Turning, Carlos leaned down and kissed Cecil. "Sorry, dear... just looking at the sky. It's lovely this evening."

Cecil looked out into the sky. "Yeah, it is." He leaned up and kissed Carlos on the nose. "But not as lovely as you, dear."

Carlos smiled. "Nor you, my darling Cecil."

Cecil smiled almost shyly at the compliment. 

"Let's go have our roasted ants!"

"Okay."

 

The roasted ants weren't as bad as Carlos feared, and some more pumpkin wine helped them go down even easier. Carlos was careful with the wine; he wanted to be able to remember his wedding night. He kept an eye on Cecil's drinking, too. Not only did he want him sober for later that night, but he'd seen Cecil drunk, and it was... a little frightening.

When Cecil picked up the bottle to pour himself another glass of wine, Carlos gently took it from him.

"Car-?" Whatever Cecil had to say was cut off by a slow, deep kiss.

Carefully setting the wine back in its bucket to chill, Carlos pulled Cecil to his feet.

"C'mon, sweetie, let's go to bed..."

"Okay!" said Cecil happily, letting Carlos lead him into the bedroom.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Carlos took off his lab coat and tossed it over the back of a nearby chair. 

Smiling, Cecil began to pull off his robe.

"Wait," said Carlos.

"What's wrong? We're going to have sex, right?"

Carlos smiled. "Yeah. But... are you wearing anything under that robe? I have four more things to take off, including my underwear..."

Cecil considered this. "Oooh, okay. Yeah, I just have the robe and my underwear."

Carlos nodded. He took off his tie, then reached for his shirt.

"Wait!" Cecil walked up to Carlos and began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Hmmm... nice."

"Thanks," said Carlos.

Cecil pouted as he ran his fingers over the scar on Carlos' chest. 

"Awww... it's okay, sweetie..."

"I know..." Cecil replied. Giving Carlos a kiss, he finished unbuttoning Carlos' shirt. He pulled the shirttails out of Carlos' pants and pulled his shirt off. Playfully, he threw it on the same chair Carlos had tossed his lab coat on.

"That's better," said Carlos.

Reaching forward, Carlos began pulling Cecil's robe off. Cecil lifted his arms to help.

"Er, actually, there's kind of a lot to this," said Carlos. "If you could, uh..."

"Oh! Okay," said Cecil. He gathered most of the bottom of the robe into a bundle. Smiling, Carlos grabbed that and pulled it up, finally able to remove the whole thing. It went on the growing pile of clothes on the chair. Underneath, Cecil was wearing loose black boxers with the Night Vale Community Radio logo on them. Carlos couldn’t help but smile.

Carlos undid his pants. But before he could get them off, Cecil stepped forward and knelt. He grabbed the sides of Carlos' trousers and tugged. Carlos let out a little cry of surprise as Cecil pulled his pants down nearly to his knees in one tug.

"Cecil!" He laughed. "Oh, dear..."

Cecil smiled up at him. Then he looked at Carlos' boxers with a frown.

"What’s wrong?"

"I thought they'd be cute and... science-y."

"Oh," said Carlos. "I do have some cute, 'science-y' underwear, but... well, I kind of figured I should wear something more dignified on my wedding."

"OOooh, okay," said Cecil as he continued sliding Carlos' pants down. "Do you have some here?"

"Yeah," said Carlos. "I’ll wear them tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" Cecil now had Carlos' pants around his ankles.

Resting a hand on Cecil's shoulder, Carlos stepped out of first one pant leg than the other.

Cecil stood up holding up Carlos' pants almost like a trophy. Then he tossed them onto the chair.

" _Now_ we're even," said Cecil.

Carlos laughed.

They stood for a few seconds, looking each other over. Carlos felt he was unremarkable looking; a bit more muscular than one might expect for a scientist, but then, life in Night Vale kept him on his toes. Cecil, meanwhile, was a vision: His lovely face and pale eyes, his long braided hair which was now a striking cranberry shade, and his beautiful dark skin, covered with moving tattoos.

Walking up to his husband, Carlos leaned down and kissed him deeply. Cecil went up on his tiptoes and put his arms around Carlos' neck. 

When the couple broke their kiss, Cecil kept his arms where they were, so that he was practically hanging from Carlos' neck. Laughing, Carlos slowly walked over to the bed, and Cecil let himself be dragged over. As soon as they got over to it, Carlos managed to get them both onto the bed, lying face to face.

"We're still in our undies," Cecil noted as Carlos ran his fingers along his side.

"I know. We have all night..." 

"True!" Cecil leaned forward kissing Carlos on the nose. Then he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. As he did, his eyes widened.

"Cecil."

"I... I can touch your hair anytime I want now, can’t I?"

Carlos smiled. "Yes, Cecil, you can."

Letting out an odd, but cute, little squeal, Cecil nearly buried his face in Carlos' hair. Carlos laughed.

Carlos ran his hands down Cecil's back, all the way to his waist. He gently slid a finger along the waistband of Cecil's underwear.

"Oh, Carlos..." Cecil blushed. "Shall we get undressed?"

"Sure," said Carlos. He got up on his knees and pulled his boxers off.

"Oh!" said Cecil, smiling. Neither Cecil nor Carlos were virgins, but they'd held off having sex together until their wedding night, and they hadn't even seen each naked until now. Cecil stared shamelessly at Carlos' naked body; smiling as his eyes fell on Carlos' groin.

"Okay," Cecil said finally, "My turn?"

"Sure."

Lying down, Cecil lifted his ass up to get his boxers down to his thighs, then pulled them the rest of the way off. Then he quickly sat up, presenting himself to Carlos.

Carlos' eyes immediately fell to the space between Cecil's legs. Instead of a penis, Cecil actually had two appendages there. One looked quite like a normal, circumcised penis, while the other was tube-like.

After a moment, Carlos scooted forward. Taking Cecil's face in his hands, he gave him a gentle kiss. He then ran his fingers lightly down Cecil's arms, smiling as some of Cecil's tattoos followed him, swirling around his fingers. He rested his hands on Cecil's hips. Cecil was looking at Carlos with an adorable, puppyish expression of anticipation.

Carlos slid his hands towards Cecil's groin. He gave a start when one of Cecil's appendages--the cock-looking one--began moving, bending and lengthening to reach over to Carlos' wandering hand.

"Oh!"

"Sorry," said Cecil. "It's a little excited..." he looked down. "Behave!" he chided the wayward body part.

"No, it's okay, Cecil..." said Carlos. He watched, fascinated as the cock--really more of a tentacle--wrapped around his wrist. The head slid into his hand, rubbing gently against the soft skin of his palm. "Oh... that's nice..."

Cecil smiled, leaning in and kissing Carlos.

The tentacle gently pulled on Carlos' hand, moving it over to between Cecil's legs. Carlos stroked Cecil's balls. Cecil made a happy squealing noise, putting his arms on Carlo's shoulders and leaning against him.

As Carlos was stroking Cecil, the tube-like appendage moved, twisting around and sliding over Carlos' thumb. It began sucking it, even as the other one continued rubbing against his hand.

"Oh God, Cecil..."

"Carlos," Cecil whispered, "Can I... can I show you what I can do?"

"There's more?" Carlos said, his voice a moan of desire.

"Yeah."

Carlos nodded.

"Show me what you can do, Cecil."

Cecil turned them so they were long-ways on the bed. Then, smiling, he slid his legs open a little more. Carlos gasped as, slowly, multiple thin tentacles slid out from between his legs. They looked like cephalopod tentacles; long and tapered, with suckers on one side.

Moving forward, the tentacles gently wrapped around Carlos' wrists. Drawing his hands away from Cecil's crotch, they pulled them behind Carlos back. Other tentacles slid around Carlos' shoulders, pulling him down into the bed. Cecil leaned over his husband, kissing him passionately. 

Tentacles wrapped around Carlos' knees, pulling them up and out, so that he was spread wide.

Carlos was surprised at how much this was turning him on: Behind pulled into position, being restrained, not knowing what Cecil had in store for him...

"Oh, God, Cecil..."

Cecil kissed him.

"Are you okay?" Cecil asked, "Are you comfortable? My tentacles have a mind of their own-"

"No, it's good," Carlos moaned, "Please don't stop."

"Okay!"

Cecil kissed Carlos with more fervor. 

Carlos gasped as Cecil's cock-tentacle pressed against his ass. He could feel it exude a thin liquid, sliding around Carlos' asshole to get it well-lubed. Then it pushed into him, the liquid easing it in.

At the same time, the other appendage between Cecil's legs wended its way up Carlo's thigh. The tip found Carlos' hardening cock. Carlos sighed happily.

Cecil leaned down, licking Carlos' open, panting lips.

"More?"

Carlos nodded. "More! Everything.... please..."

"I don't know if-"

"Yes! Everything!"

Cecil actually frowned. Then, finally, he smiled; a broad, toothy, almost _evil_ grin.

"Yes, all right. Carlos?"

"Huh?"

"If you want me to stop, say... 'mountain'. Okay? Say it."

"Mountain... If I want you stop, I'll say 'mountain'."

Cecil nodded. Then he took a deep breath. Sitting up, he looked down at his husband. He gave another evil grin, this time without reservation.

Cecil's cock-tentacle slid nearly out of Carlos' ass. A thin tentacle slid into the sheath of the tube-tentacle. A few small tentacles wrapped around Carlos' ballsack. Others slid up Carlos' body, suckers sliding along his skin, leaving marks. One found its way to one of Carlos' nipples, the sucker pressing on it just right to be sucking on it. 

"Ready?"

Carlos nodded.

The thin tentacle that had made its way into the tube-tentacle now slid itself into Carlos' urethra, making him squirm; even as the sucking tentacle swallowed his cock up to the root. Carlos gasped at the feeling of being engulfed in the warm, wet sucking appendage.

Meanwhile, the tentacles around Carlos' balls were moving and shifting, pulling and stroking, subjecting him to a confusing mixture of torment and ecstasy.

In the middle of all this, Cecil's cock-tentacle pushed into Carlos' ass. The tentacle's lubricant helped it slid in easy, and Carlos was hardly a virgin. But just when Carlos thought he was reaching his limit, there was _something else_ : Tentacles; thin and long and persistent, began working their way up his thighs.

"Oh, God," Carlos moaned.

Steadily, relentlessly, several of them squirmed their way into him. They moved slowly, one at a time, filling him, stretching him. 

Carlos twitched and squirmed, as if trying to twist away from the multiple appendages penetrating him.

"Shall I stop?"

Carlos could barely form thoughts, much less words. He managed an incoherent groan.

Cecil "hmm"ed thoughtfully. "Well, okay. But still..."

Cecil leaned down, smiling.

Carlos, lost in a haze of desire and pain, wondered what more could happen. 

Suddenly, the tentacles that had slid deep into Carlos began to _move_. Carlos cried out as he was pushed to, then past, the brink of climax and pain and what a human body could possibly tolerate.

 

Carlos woke up feeling sweaty and sore. He fairly quickly remembered what had just occurred, and found himself rather surprised that, in retrospect, it didn't seem so bad. In fact, he was really no less sore or tired or traumatized than he had occasionally been after vigorous sex with some of his previous lovers.

"Carlos?"

Carlos opened his eyes to see Cecil looking at him with concern.

"Oh, my beautiful Carlos, I'm so-"

Carlos put a finger on Cecil's lips.

"No, no, shhh... It's okay, Cecil. I'm fine, really. Besides, I _did_ ask for... well, everything."

"But I should have-"

This time, Carlos silenced Cecil with a slow, deep kiss.

"Cecil, it's fine. It was... quite an experience."

Cecil looked thoughtful. "Okay..." Then he smiled. "Okay."

Carlos smiled, kissing him again. "Maybe next time... no so much at once, though."

"That's fine," said Cecil. "Even a little is fun."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed with a grin. Reaching forward, he turned Cecil over. Then he pulled him against him. Cecil sighed happily and relaxed in his arms.

"Hey, Cecil... can those tentacles restrain _you_?"

"Well... I don't see why not. Why?"

"Maybe once we've rested, I'll use them to tie _you_ up and I'll show you what _I_ can do."


End file.
